


Someday

by ckTmi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Trans!Alec, appearence later, jalec - Freeform, mentions of parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TO PEOPLE HERE FOR JALEC: I got a comment saying I should change the Jalec tag to & tag instead. But there will be Jalec in this fic so I left it as a /. However, Malec is endgame and Jalec is purely the conflict plot.</p><p> </p><p>Alec is fully transitioned (as much as he needs), first year at NYU, Magnus is his boyfriend. Everything is going well. Everything is going to plan.</p><p>But what happens when his old boyfriend and bestfriend shows up at the same university, not knowing that Alec is who he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jace

**Author's Note:**

> !!!IMPORTANT!!!  
>  I tried to do different PoV, Alec/Jace. It was a little hard to write. It's mostly Alec, but sometimes we see things from Jace PoV. If it was confusing please tell me :)
> 
> I read this Jalec fic where Alec is trans and I just knew that had to use it in some way. I made Magnus Pansexual, just because I think it fits him better. It's not really a big thing in story at all, but I just thought I had an oppertunity to use a pan!magnus.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave you requests and critiques in the comments :)  
> Please click that kudos button if you liked it :)

There he was. Standing on the other side of the cafeteria. Alec froze, he stood completely still, the tray in his hands. He hadn’t seen Jace since the summer before highschool. Four years was a long time. Alec wondered if Jace would recognize him. When Jace had been adopted he had moved away. Yet here he was at the same college as Alec. Alec was sure it was him. How could he ever be unsure. It was Jace. Jace. Jace looked towards Alec. Alec shot Jace a smile, to see if he could recognize him. He had definitely changed a lot since they last had seen eachother. Jace looked confused, but smiled back, as you would to a stranger. Alec felt sad, his childhood friend, and first “boyfriend” didn’t recognize him anymore. But it also showed him how well he passed. He remembered the day Jace had to leave. Alec didn’t like to think about his childhood before highschool, it was full of discomfort and pain. But this memory, it was pure happiness.

It was late summer and they were sitting on the porch of Alec’s childhood home. They were saying goodbye. Alec was very sad, but didn’t cry. He never did. Alec felt a warm feeling in his chest. He could still remember the feeling of Jace’s lips pressed against his. The lingering hug after. Jace got up, and said goodbye, gave Alec a ring. Then he was gone.

Alec’s hand went to the necklace tugged under his shirt. The ring was still there. It wasn’t necessarily a nice ring but Alec wore it every day. No matter how much pain that ring resembled, it also gave him a feeling of happiness, not much else did. Alec jolted as he felt a hand and arm wrap around his waist. “Babe, you’re zoning out. Are you okay?” Alec nodded. Magnus smiled softly at him. “Let’s find a table,” Magnus said and took Alec’s hand. Alec followed him to an empty table. Magnus started talking about the activities the next week before classes would start. Alec nodded along, but his eyes were focused on Jace. 

Magnus paused. “What is going on, Alexander?” Alec looked at Magnus.”It’s nothing. Just someone I used to know is here.” Magnus replied: “Shouldn’t you be more happy about that?” Alec shrugged. He honestly didn’t know. “I haven’t seen him for four years…” Magnus looked at Alec. He understood. He knew. Magnus didn’t know exactly who this was, but he knew that Alec definitely wasn’t transitioned four years ago. He also knew this would be hard for Alec. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s and smiled. Alec tried very hard to focus on Magnus and not Jace. He hadn’t told him about Jace or the story behind the ring around his neck. For the rest of the day Alec never felt present. He didn’t know how to deal with this. 

Jace PoV:

Jace hadn’t told anyone he was coming back to New York. He didn’t want to. But he was still hoping he might see some old friends. New York brought back a lot of memories, and people. Alec. He thought of her and smiled. He definitely wanted to see her. If she was still in New York. He didn’t know if they were going to get back together, but he definitely wanted to catch up. He was talking to some people from his dorm hall. He looked up and saw a tall, dark haired guy looking at him. The guy sent a shy smile, when he saw Jace was looking at him. Jace couldn’t identify this guy but he reminded him of someone. Jace couldn’t pinpoint him. So he smiled back, thinking maybe he had seen him before. 

Alec PoV:

Alec was lying on his bed. His fingers twirling the ring. It was a very special ring. Unique. Jace had made it himself, it was a small ring made of wood with ‘Someday’ carved into it. Someday was a special word to Jace and Alec. Someday Jace would return. Someday they would meet again. And today was apparently that someday. He heard the sink turn on in the bathroom and he snapped back. Magnus. His boyfriend. With whom he lived. The door opened and Magnus walked out. He sat on the bed and took of his clothes. Alec was on his side, turning away from Magnus. He could he the late night traffic through the open window. It was a very hot evening. Magnus laid down beside him. “Tell me about this friend, the one you haven’t seen on a long time.” Alec didn’t answer for a while. “Okay,” Alec turned around, “His name is Jace, and we grew up in the same neighbourhood. He was my first boyfriend. But of course that was before… you know.” Magnus nodded. Listening carefully. “When we were fourteen, he got adopted had moved to California. It bothers me that I don’t remember exactly where…” Alec paused, looked at Magnus. Alec was happy that he and Magnus could talk about ex’s without it being weird or uncomfortable. But Alec was afraid it would be if Magnus found out about the ring. The Ring he still wore. Every day. “When he moved I was heartbroken, but I also knew I had a fresh start. It was my freshman year of High school that fall. So I moved on as fast as I could. And then my Junior year I met you.” Alec smiled at Magnus. “He said that we’d someday meet again, I guess he was right.” Magnus’s hand landed on Alec’s necklace. “Someday,” Magnus said as if he was stating a fact. Alec froze for a second. Then he nodded. Knowing what Magnus was saying.   
Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec even though it was too hot to even sleep in more than underwear. Alec let him; he knew Magnus’s needed it as much as himself.


	2. Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to Izzy to deal with Jace returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter. It's quite long so I put some into chapter 3.  
> There is a lot of POV change but I made sure to write the change down.  
> Also I'm debating on bringing either Clace or Jimon into this story, but tell me what you want or think would fir the narrative the best.  
> Enjoy!  
> Find me on tumblr at youreonlylow :)

Alec and Magnus were walking to one of the freshmen activities. They were holding hands. They always did. It made them feel safe. Safe from what? They didn’t know, they didn’t need to. They sat down on the plastic chairs that were put out in a circle. The circle was filling up. A few minutes later, there was only one chair left. And one person missing. Jace. 

Jace PoV:

Jace walked in, looked around and found the empty chair. Next to that guy from yesterday. Awkward Jace thought. But at least now he might find out if they had met before. He sat down and smiled at him. Jace was almost certain they had met before. There was something familiar about him. Even in his eyes. His mind wandered to Alexandra, his first girlfriend. He didn’t know why he reminded him of her. Jace shook the thought out of his head and introduced himself.

Alec PoV:

As Jace sat down, Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. Alec returned Jace’s smile. Did he realise who he was sitting next to? Probably not. Alec felt uncomfortable but he tried to stay calm. Jace turned and smiled. Again. “Hi, I’m Jace.” Alec awkwardly smiled back. “I know.” It just came out. Alec could feel he was blushing.  
“Wow that sounded creepier than it needed to Alec,” Magnus said and laughed. “Hi Jace, I’m Magnus. This is my very socially awkward boyfriend,” Magnus said, and gestured to Alec. “Hi… I’m uh Alec… I saw your name on the list. I know most people here already. So that’s how I know your name.” Alec lied.  
Jace looked at Alec. “You remind me of someone. Maybe we have seen each other before.” Alec smiled at looked at Magnus. “I just moved back here. So I’m just waiting to see if there will be anyone I used to know here.” Alec tensed up a little but Magnus’s hand kept him safe

Alec hated having to pretend he was someone else. He had already done that enough during his childhood. But he needed some time to find out how he was going to tell Jace. Alec spent more time in the gym during that week than he normally did. He was standing in front of a very familiar punching bag. He always came here when he was frustrated, which he found himself being a lot lately. He kept punching and punching and punching. “Woah. Someone has a lot of anger.” Alec froze. Jace. “Yeah, it has been a though week.” Jace had grown up nicely, Alec observed. Alec didn’t necessarily have feelings for Jace, but Jace was a big part of Alec’s life and he meant a lot to Alec. Alec stood still, he watched Jace sit down on the bench. Alec leaned over and picked up his sweatshirt and put it over his loose tank top.

Jace PoV:

Alec was leaning over when he saw it. Well, them. Two scars under his pecs. He could see part of them, he wondered what had happened. So he asked. “Uhm, just a surgery, I had a while ago.” Alec quickly put on his sweatshirt. Jace sensed Alec didn’t want to talk about it. But they intrigued Jace in some way. They headed to the changing room after an hour or so. Jace sat down and started changing into fresh clothes. Alec did the same. Jace turned around to grab his bag. That’s when he saw it. It was small, but Jace was sure. It was made of wood, definitely supposed to be a ring, but obviously too small for Alexander. Alec had frozen when he noticed Jace starring at the ring on the necklace. “Jace,” Alec said. “Someday. Alec does that ring have ‘someday’ carved into it?” Jace interrupted and slowly stood up. Alec nodded and looked at the floor. “Alec..?” Alec looked up, his eyes looking at Jace’s. Alec was taller than Jace. Not much, less than an inch. Jace stepped over the bench between them. Alec followed his movement. Jace wrapped his arms around Alec

Alec PoV:

Alec should have been more careful. He shouldn’t have changed his shirt in front of Jace. Leaving the necklace and ring very visible. He was scared for Jace’s reaction but when he hugged him all those fears went away. Alec was surprised but after a moment of hesitation he hugged Jace back. “I have missed you so much,” Jace whispered. “I’ve missed you, too.” Jace broke the hug. Alec feeling very vulnerable. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. I just didn’t know how.”  
Jace smiled, his eyes very glassy. “You have changed so much, who knew you would end up taller than me?” Jace said, Alec laughed. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you. Or at least your eyes. Or lips… or something.” “Don’t worry. It just shows me how well I pass.” “I guess I was right,” Jace said gesturing to the necklace. Someday.  
Alec was back on his bed. Magnus was lying next to him. Alec turned to him. He looked at Magnus’s chest. Rising and falling. Alec got out of bed. He grabbed his phone and texted Izzy.

00:23  
Jace.

That is all he could manage. That one word. But he was sure Izzy would know what he meant.

00:37  
Jace is at campus? Why haven’t you told me? Are you okay? Come over!

00:38  
Already on my way. Be there in five.

Alec saw Izzy on the front steps. He walked up to her. Hugged her. “I’ve talked to him.” Izzy looked at Alec. “And?”  
Alec sat down and told everything from seeing Jace at the cafeteria. To him seeing the necklace and ring, and hugging him. Alec had barely talked to Jace since they met at the gym. They had both been very busy. Izzy told him that Jace would be more than happy to catch up, and Alec clearly didn't need to worry. They stayed for a while in Alec's old bedroom, just talking about everything and nothing.

Alec went back to the apartment before Magnus would realize he was gone. Alec tried to sneak in but Magnus was already standing in the kitchen with a mug in his hands. He looked very worried.  
”Alexander, where have you been? At three in the morning? I tried calling you but I couldn’t reach you!”  
Alec closed the door behind him.  
“I’m sorry, Magnus. My phone died. I went to Izzy’s, well, I went home. I just needed to talk to her.”  
Magnus looked at Alec, he wasn’t mad or disappointed. He was just sad. For Alec, for not being able to help him, for not being able to not feel jealous, when he had no reason to.  
“It’s okay. I was just worried about you. Let’s go back to bed, you need some rest.”  
Alec took of his coat and shoes and went in to their bedroom. Magnus followed. The tension between them were thick, but not enough to address it. Just enough to feel it. Alec laid his head on his pillow. He heard Magnus doing the same. “  
I’m okay,” Alec muttered.  
“I hope you are, just don’t think you can’t talk me, you know, because it’s an old lover.”  
Alec snickered.  
“Lover. I wouldn’t call him that. We were 14 after all. And I know I can. I just sometimes I need to talk to someone, who was there when it all happened,” Alec turned around and faced Magnus. Alec stared into Magnus’s eyes, golden. Magnus leaned forward. Alec closed his eyes and felt Magnus’s lips on his own. Alec quickly fell asleep. For the first time this week Alec actually slept well. He woke up later than usual. Luckily either he or Magnus had any classes till after lunch. He woke up and went straight to the shower. Alec hated the sticky feeling on his skin after a whole night of sweating. God, he really hated warm weather. He missed his comfy sweaters. He got dressed and woke up Magnus. They went out for breakfast at a little diner down the street. They were both very quiet. Alec ordered the usual, Magnus always tried something new. They sat in silence.  
Until Magnus said: “I think you need to talk to Jace. You need more closure, more than you got before. And I’m not saying you can’t continue to talk to him and be friends, but I think you really need some sort of closure, or just a good talk to catch up.”  
Alec stared at Magnus for a while. “Yeah, I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thoughts you may have.  
> Tell me if you want me to bring Jimon or Clace into the story, and what would make the most sense.  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace finally catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am finally uploading as someone actually commented and reminded me that I have completely abandoned my works. Sorry if this sucks but I started this fic a loooong time ago and it is not as good as I want it. I have finally sat down and planned this fic out a bit so it should be easier to write now. Hopefully I will take the time this weekend.   
> Enjoy!

It had been very confusing. All of it. Someone he once knew so well, had changed so much. Well, they hadn’t changed, Alec was still Alec. He was just completely himself now. He. Himself. It was weird. He used to think of Alec as a girl. But when they met again, Alexander, was just a he, a guy. Jace thought that maybe that made it easier to get used to. He was happy for Alec. Alec seemed happier, in some odd way. Jace had noticed how Alec wasn’t as scared of other people and their judgement anymore, or at least it didn’t seem that way. But something was still bothering him. Jace feared he was the person causing that. Then he got a text from Alec.

10:12  
Hi, it’s Alec. Do you want to meet for coffee later? I think we should catch up.  
Jace thought about what Alec meant. Was he thinking that Jace wanted to know more, or felt the right to get an explanation? Or did he just want to catch up? Jace had to find out the hard way.

10:15  
Sure. I can meet in two hours. How about the café next to the library?

10:16  
Okay. See you there.

Alec was very nervous as he walked down the street to the café. He knew Jace, and he knew Jace was okay with it but he still had this uneasy feeling he couldn’t shake. All he knew Jace was straight, and he wasn’t interested in Jace himself, but Jace had once fallen in love with him. Of course, that was before Alec transitioned, but could that change him that much? Also, it had been four years since Jace had probably had many girlfriends in the past years. Alec had found Magnus, Jace had probably found his equivalents. Alec turned the corner and saw Jace was waiting for him. Alec smiled. Jace smiled back. 

“Hi…” Alec wasn’t sure how to great Jace. 

Jace apparently did since he immediately hugged Alec. They went inside, Alec ordered an ice-coffee, Jace did too. They paid and went out to sit in the sun. “So, tell me everything I missed?” Alec said trying to get the attention away from the obvious story was going to tell. 

“Well,” Jace started, “I was quite old when I got adopted so living with two fairly new adults was hard getting used to. But they’re great. They have really been good parents, they weren’t strict but they had their rules. Which was fair. When I started school it was hard, new city, no friends. No, you.” 

Jace paused and looked at Alec. Alec smiled, understanding what Jace meant. 

“Then I got into football, more than before, and by sophomore year I was the captain. I landed a scholarship to NYU and moved here.” Alec nodded. “What about you? Anything I missed, besides the obvious.” Jace smirked and leaned back in his seat. 

Alec took a deep breath, preparing to tell Jace about high school, meeting Magnus and the obvious. He talked about how he came out that summer. Knowing he now had a chance to start over. New people. New impressions. He talked about how his father was quick to accept it, he even told him how happy he was to have a son. However, Maryse took a little longer, dealing with something not-so-regular. But she eventually came around. He told Jace about, how it was hard at school, but when he met Magnus it was completely different. Like it was them against the world. Jace listened with great interest. He also talked about Izzy and she was planning on studying medicine. 

When the two finally had covered everything and finished their drinks, they had to say goodbye. Jace had a late practice and Alec had promised to cook dinner, as Magnus had a big assignment already. Alec felt good about finally catching up with Jace. His anxiety about it had quickly vanished and he was able to fall into their old bickering quite fast. It did, however, scare him just how much they acted like they used to. He wasn’t going to fall in love Jace again, was he? No, that was crazy. He had Magnus and he loved Magnus! Magnus, the beautiful man he was going home to cook for. No, this was just because of what they used to be, and you never really let go of the first person you loved. And Jace didn’t date guys. Right? He would have told Alec if he did. It would only make sense if he had with the conversation they just had. So no, Jace did not like guys. Alec was sure of it.


End file.
